Brothers and Sisters
by reader13lovesbooks
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie, have lived in Forks for all their lives. When Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, three new mysterious boys, move to town, they discover that their problem are nothing compared to what's coming... Author of High School for the Cullens.
1. Problems

Brothers and Sisters

Disclaimer: Do I wish I owned Twilight? No duh. _Do _I own Twilight? Opposite of yes.

Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie, best friends and almost sisters, have lived in Forks for all their lives, each with different problems at home. When Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, three new mysterious boys, move to town, they discover that their problem are nothing compared to what's coming…

Problems

Bella POV

I jumped out of my truck and quickly ran into my house. Even though it was still early October, Forks was already freezing cold. The rain didn't help.

I hung up my jacket and stepped into the kitchen. Nothing, not even a note, was there. This had been going on for years. When I was a baby, my mother, Renée, left my father, Charlie…and me. The Forks High secretary, Mrs. Cope, took care of me. Sure, she loved gossip, but she was capable of taking care of a child. She was like an aunt to me.

When I turned six, Mrs. Cope could no longer take care of me. The other secretary had quit, so she had to pull all the weight. I started school that year, too. That was when I met my best friends, to this day, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale.

I'm so lucky to have them, even if I feel like a shadow compared to them, because they're both so gorgeous. Alice, whose real name is Mary, though she refuses to let anyone call her that, is pretty short, just below five feet, even though she's already seventeen now. Her chin-length hair is black and spiky and she looks like a pixie. Rosalie, also seventeen, like Alice and me, is a few inches taller than my 5' 4". She has amazing hair that reaches all the way to her waist and is a golden blond and wavy. She looks like a non-anorexic supermodel. I'm a brunette with brown eyes. I'm not ugly, but not gorgeous, either.

When we were all six and starting school, the teacher had us sit together at a table. We've been best friends ever since. They're mothers dropped them off and picked them up for school. Mrs. Cope would drop me off, since the elementary school was on the way to the high school. But I always got there early, so I'd hang out in the library and read. By the time we graduated from fifth grade, I'd read every single book and magazine there, including textbooks.

For lunch, Alice and Rosalie always shared with me. When they asked why I didn't bring lunch, I told them that there was no time for me to fix lunch, and they always happily split their meal with me. After school, Mrs. Cope would drive by again to pick me up. She'd usually have some leftovers from the high school's cafeteria for my dinner. On the days she didn't, I would take some crackers from the pantry in my house and eat them for dinner.

The reason why Charlie didn't take care of me…well, I'm still not sure. It started with the fact he had no idea on how to take care of a baby, so that was when Mrs. Cope came in. Then Charlie started getting more and more of a daredevil, and he'd spend whole days out to act like some FBI agent and catch federal criminals. Now that I'm seventeen, he sometimes goes out of state for his little adventures. He even went to Mexico once.

I don't think Charlie even knows he has a daughter, just some girl who happens to live at his house that he never uses anymore. All his belongings go with him. It's like I live alone, really.

Nowadays, Mrs. Cope no longer needs to take care of me, but she's still my adoptive aunt. Charlie mails in money each month for groceries and to pay the bills, so I'm not starving. I haven't seen my own father in six months.

Alice POV

"Damn you, Lucas Brandon, why the hell did you blow off another of _my_ paychecks on your stupid booze?"

"I'm sorry, _Diana_," my father replied to my mother sarcastically. "But how else and I supposed to get my mind off the fact that you're gone out of this house all the time?"

"I'm a reporter, for god's sake! I have a spontaneous schedule!"

"Sure, you just go and 'get it going on' with those damn cameramen and asshole celebrities you interview all the time."

"God, I am not cheating on you! If anything, I'd think you were the one who was!"

"Damn it, woman! I'm the one pulling all the weight here while you're out having fun."

"_You're_ pulling all the weight? Excuse me, Mr. I-don't-have-a-job, I'm the one who has to work my ass off to pay all the bills and get food!"

"It's _my_ inheritance that's paying for everything!"

"Then use that for your stinking booze instead of my hard-earned money!"

I groaned and buried my head under my blankets. I can still hear them. I grabbed my sketchbook, tucked my pillows in my bed so it looked like I were sleeping, and climbed out of my window. I quickly stepped onto the branch of the tree just out of my window, and then continued along the path of branches I had figured at years ago. The path led to my tree house that my father had built when we were…happy.

The tree house was made of wood, but my father had made sure it wouldn't rot for a long time. This was my place to escape whenever my parents started fighting too much, especially at night. During the day, I'd just go to Bella or Rosalie's house, but I couldn't disrupt their sleeping at night.

So I sat down in my tree house and turned on the electronic lantern I'd hung in here recently. I was far away enough from the house so my parents wouldn't see the light and wonder what was there.

I gasped as a fog-like feeling took over me. Ever since I could remember, I've been having visions about the future. They're very foggy and unclear, but I can get the gist of what's happening…sometimes. Only my best friends, Bella and Rosalie, know about these visions. Not even my parents know. They'd probably send me to the asylum, or the nuthouse, as Rosalie so endearingly calls it.

_An ethereal, inhumanly gorgeous man with honey blond hair and eyes the same color was leaning in close to me. "I love you, Alice Brandon," he whispered in a voice that sounded like honey, too._

_"I love you, Jasper Whitlock Cullen," I whispered back. Our faces got closer…_

I gasped as I came out of my vision. Damn it, and just at the best part. I looked down at my sketchbook and did a double-take.

While I had my vision, I must've sketched Jasper's face. Every strand of golden hair, every curve of his face, even the almost-unnoticeable scars…

Oh, who am I kidding, why would he fall in love with me? The short and mildly cute little girl…he'd never notice me. Especially with my best friends, Rosalie the supermodel and Bella the angel, around. Not that I was feeling ungrateful. I love my best friends like sisters. It's just that I get so jealous of their looks sometimes.

I strained my ears for any noise. The shouting had died down. I can go to sleep without my parents screaming hell at each other now.

Rosalie POV

"But Rosie, dear, if you'd just _talk_ him," my mother begged.

"What, I'll fall in love with him at first sight and live happily ever after?" I scoffed.

"Royce King the second is a charming young man, why not?"

"Because he's really a pompous, stuck-up, asshole," I muttered.

"Rosalie, language!" my mother scolded.

"Rosalie, dear," my father said gently, "if you marry him, this could get us more opportunities."

"Please, all you guys want is money and social power! I am not a bargaining chip for that!" I hissed as I stalked up to my room.

I slammed the door shut and screamed into my pillow. I am so sick of this. I am beautiful and I know it, and I know I can act vain at times, but I don't want to be so beautiful! Not that I'd want to be ugly, but I'd be perfectly happy if I were just pretty. Life would be so much easier for me.

I've never had a real boyfriend, because I can never tell if they really like me or just think I'm hot and want to "see" my room. It's always the latter, most likely. My best friends, Bella and Alice, have also never had boyfriends. Bella says it's because she's shy, and Alice says it's because her visions tell her it wouldn't work out. They also both think they themselves are plain while the other two of us are gorgeous, but they're gorgeous, too! I try my best to get their self-esteem up. Alice does okay, but she still doesn't see herself a fraction of how beautiful she really is. And Bella…she completely degrades herself.

Ever since I was born, all my parents have thought about are how to get me to marry the richest possible guy ever so they can get rich and popular around Forks. My father is a bank teller at this bank chain owned by Royce King the first, whose irritating brat of a son has a huge crush on me. My mother is a socialite, and she expects me to take over her career when I get married. Some career…

I sighed and reached my arm up. My hand found the cord and pulled. I clambered up the little stairs and entered the attic of my home. This was my get away from my parents whenever they acted like this.

I pulled up the stairs behind me so my nosy parents couldn't follow me. I plopped down on the red beanbag chair I had up here and grabbed the half-formed white-cloth teddy bear I was making. I don't know why I'm making a teddy bear, but whenever I hide out up here, I just grab whatever's handy and do something with it. I absent-mindedly sewed up the toy while I thought about my life.

Let's see…an idiot whose name begins with R and ends with Oyce has a huge pain-in-the-butt crush on me. Bella has a stalker named Mike Newton who, unfortunately, attends our school. Alice has _two_ guys with an infatuation for her, Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley. I'd get jealous because she had more admirers, but I'd personally prefer to have one pain than two.

I looked down at the now finished teddy bear and stared in surprise. I'd added some curly brown hair and golden eyes to it. Now why'd I do that?

I shrugged, and grabbed some doll clothes that I had, just to play around with all the little things I made. Wow, I seriously need a life…at least a better one than what I have now.

I dressed up the teddy bear into a light gray sweatshirt and black sweatpants. I smiled. He was so adorable! Of course he's going to be a he.

Third Person POV

Out in the woods, just outside of the town of Forks, was a dilapidated white house from the 1800's. It'd been renovated recently, however, so it was not so dilapidated anymore. Furniture had been moved in. It was midnight of one early October day. Several luxurious vehicles silently sped near to the house then halted smoothly to a stop. There was a black Mercedes, a silver Volvo, a Ducati motorcycle, and a Jeep Wrangler hauling a black Vanquish, which had surprisingly kept connected to the Jeep after many miles of super fast speeds.

A man and a woman stepped out of the Mercedes. The man was blond and looked like a movie star. The woman had caramel-colored hair and a heart-shaped face, like a fair gentle lady.

A teenage boy got out of the Volvo. He had oddly-colored bronze hair, which was rather messy, and he looked like a Greek god.

Another teenage boy got off of the Ducati. He was also blond, although his hair was more of a honey color, and he looked like a Southern cowboy, as if he had just stepped off of the TV screen.

The last teenage boy hopped out of the Jeep. He was huge with very large muscles, with curly dark brown hair, looking like a Roman gladiator straight out of the Coliseum.

What was odd about this family was that they were all abnormally pale, with pure white skin. They were all inhumanly beautiful, with the same golden eyes and dark bags under them. And this little town in the middle of nowhere was going to change their lives forever.

**Yup, this is the story that won in my poll. I have decided to no longer post polls that decide on my next story, because I just have way too many Word documents (24) open on my computer right now, so I'll probably randomly post new stories up. Anyway, I started this a VERY long time ago, so it may not be very good, and I still need to think out the plot somewhat, so if anyone has any ideas, I'll take it into consideration before I form my final outline. Happy Cupid Day, people!**


	2. New Boys in School

Brothers and Sisters

Disclaimer: Do I wish I owned Twilight? No duh. _Do _I own Twilight? Opposite of yes.

**This chapter is dedicated to Ilove4everJasperHale, .writing., Briony97, jackiehyde4eva, SunnySkies4Life, ChocolateGal16, xTwilightxChickx, twilighter97, k-pattttttttz, KCcrazy, carj89, JaCkSoN RaThBoNe Is MiNe, and Mangobunny255. I just found out that my story High School for the Cullens won CuteRockstar101's contest for Favorite Story of All Time (HAPPY FACE!).**

New Guys in School

Third Person POV

"Bella! _Bella_! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" a high-pitched voice shouted. Bella hurriedly ran out of her house, after grabbing her backpack and locking the door, and then ran to the red BMW waiting for her at the end of the driveway.

Alice was bouncing up and down in the front passenger seat while Rosalie waited in the driver's seat. Bella quickly slid into the back, and they sped off to school.

"Something good's going to happen today! Oh, you didn't have any breakfast, did you? Here, we stopped to get us each a coffee and cinnamon roll! Bella, you're using the backpack I got you!" Alice squealed. Last week, Alice had seen a set of three matching backpacks at the mall. They were like giant, lightweight, stylish purses. Alice had bought one red for Rosalie, one pink for her, and one blue for Bella. Bella hadn't wanted it, because she already had a perfectly fine backpack, though Alice insisted that it was all torn up and holey. But then _somebody_ stole it, so Bella had no choice but to use the new backpack.

The top of the car was down, as it was one of those days without rain, even though it was still very cloudy overhead. Rosalie turned on the radio, and Alice squealed as the song came on.

"Celine Dion's That's the Way it Is!" (**AN: I love Celine Dion's music. Please don't burn my music tastes.**) The three girls started singing along.

"_I can read your mind._

_And I know your story._

_I can see what you're going through. (yeah)_

_It's an uphill climb._

_And I'm feeling sorry._

_But I know it will come to you._"

They laughed as they continued singing, all the way to school. Rosalie pulled into "their" spot, which no one else dared to take or face her wrath.

"Who's that?" Alice and Rosalie turned to look where Bella was looking. Not too far away from their parking spot was a silver Volvo, with all its windows tinted so no one could see inside.

Alice blanked out for a bit. Bella and Rosalie stood next to her while she had her vision. "Oh." Alice shrugged. "It's just the new kids. We're going to hear somebody talk about them. Let's go."

Bella and Rosalie exchanged an amused glance. There were certain subjects that Alice could go on hours and hours about, but other things that most people would be interested in only took her attention for a few seconds before she moved on.

Then the Volvo's doors opened, and three guys stepped out. A large number of the girls gasped as they watched. There was the biggest one, tallest with the hugest muscles, with curly dark brown hair and dimples when he smiled. He grinned when he saw everyone staring.

The next was shorter than the first, but still fairly tall. He also had rather big muscles, though not as big as the first's. He had wavy blond hair, and seemed to be in pain.

The last was the shortest, but still tall. He was muscular, though not as much as the other two. He also seemed to have more of a boyish look to him, though had a sophisticated air about him. He had messy, bronze-colored hair, and looked a bit irritated by something.

The three of them were all pale white, with golden eyes that had purple bags under them. But they were still inhumanly beautiful.

Alice gasped. "Bella, Rosalie! He's the one in my vision, the blond one, Jasper Whitlock Cullen!"

The three girls started when the three new guys whipped their heads up and stared at them. The blond, Jasper, looked like he was going to lunge at somebody, but the other two were holding him back. Suddenly, the bronze-haired one took a deep breath, and froze. His head angled towards Bella. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie stared back in shock as they saw Edward and Jasper's eyes turning black.

Emmett seemed to still be normal. He appeared to be having a hard time restraining Edward and Jasper, whom he was pulling towards the main office. Emmett turned back to the girls and gave an apologetic smile, and then hurried his brothers inside.

Bella, Alice, and Rosalie stood there and watched them go in. "What was that about?" Rosalie asked. The other two shrugged. "Whatever, let's get to class. Come on, it's senior year, don't let a few grumpy guys get in the way of our happiness!" she cheered as they went inside.

Bella POV

I have to say goodbye to Alice and Rose now. I have to go to Literature with Mr. Mason. I sat down at my desk and took out my journal. I began writing down some random thoughts until someone plopped down in the desk next to me.

"Hi, Bella!" Eric Yorkie greeted me. He has a skin problem and oily hair. He also happens to be one member of Alice's fan club.

"Oh. Eric, hi," I mumbled back. I started on a poem now.

"So…can I get Alice's number?"

I gaped at him. "Opposite of yes," I replied.

He paused. "So…does that mean you're giving it to me?"

I sighed, picked up my journal, and whacked his head. "Ow," he muttered as he slouched back to his assigned seat.

After class, I grabbed my books and started for government with Jefferson. I surveyed the classroom carefully, and quickly sat down. Mike wasn't here stalking me. So far, so good…

Edward POV

I was in the back of the class of Mrs. Goff, the Spanish teacher at this godforsaken school. These human girls can't think of anything besides gossip…today, the subject was my brothers and me.

"Like, oh my god, that new blond guy is so hot," a dyed-platinum blond girl whispered. Her name was Lauren, and everyone apparently hates her, except for the other brainless preps.

"Ooh, that big muscular one is mine," a girl with short black hair squealed. Her name was Amber, and she worked at the Bella Italia after school.

"I call the bronze-haired one," a girl with curly black hair said. Her name was Jessica, and she was obsessed with gossip.

I shuddered at their thoughts. They were absolutely vile. I thought back to this morning. Jasper, Emmet, and I had gotten into my Volvo and set off for school. We'd gotten out of the car, and all the humans' thoughts, and feelings according to Jasper, were the same. Except for three girls, that is.

One was blond with unusual yet not odd violet eyes. Her name was Rosalie Hale. She was beautiful, like one of those human supermodels, though not the anorexic kind, and knew it, and she had been wondering who we were, before being alarmed when Jasper and I almost lunged at them.

Another had short, spiky black hair, had blue-green eyes like the ocean, was fairly short, and looked like a pixie. She was also rather beautiful. Her name was Mary Alice Brandon, though she preferred Alice. Now she was a phenomenon. I wasn't sure if I should believe it, but if she was honestly thinking about it, then she could really see the future. She was the one who had called Jasper's name when we had never even known her. That was more proof she could see the future. She had been excited about us.

The last had mahogany brown hair and deep, chocolate brown eyes that…no, Edward, you can't fall for her. You could kill her. But she smells so good, like lavender and freesia…She was in a height between the other two girls, and looked like an angel – stop, I can't think about that. She was also rather unusual, because I couldn't read her thoughts. It was so frustrating, for the one girl I might like to have an unreadable mind…not that I would fall in love with her. That's impossible.

The bell rang, and I headed for the high school hell that was gym class.

Alice POV

I walked to French class with Madame Bessette, feeling dejected. Jasper and I were supposed to fall in love. It looked like he wanted to kill me!

I sat down in my seat. I was probably radiating sadness. I waited until Madame Bessette turned around before trying to concentrate on my visions. The annoying part of this see-the-future thing was that I can't control when I get visions, so I could get a vision right in the middle of something important, or I need a vision for something really important and it won't come.

I looked up at the teacher. She was blabbing about how escargot got started. I am never going to eat snails, so this is boring. I pulled out my sketchbook again.

Jasper, Jasper, Jasper…Mrs. Jasper Whitlock Cullen…Mrs. Alice Cullen…oh, get a hold of yourself, Alice. Your visions don't always come true…

I looked down at my sketchbook. I'd drawn Jasper and myself holding hands. If only that could come true…well, I _could_ know, but my visions don't let me pick when to see.

When French was over, I hurried off to US History before Eric or Tyler could find me. I swear, I am going to kill them someday.

"Ooph!" I crashed into something cold and hard. Rubbing my head, I looked up to find Jasper, staring at me. "Sorry," I muttered.

He didn't say anything, but just turned and headed into the US History classroom. I sighed, disappointment flooding through me. Of course he didn't like me, when he could have any girl…

Jasper POV

It was the same thing every time. We go to a new school. People stare. I am in physical pain as I try to resist my bloodlust. How awesome.

And now, there's this girl who knows who I am, and smells very delectable, like chocolate and vanilla. Not only that, she looks absolutely gorgeous, like a little pixie…

Then she went and crashed into me. Venom pooled into my mouth as I imagined myself, piercing that delicate skin on her neck – no, stop it. You have to resist.

Just stop. Think about why you want her to live. Well, you want to know why she knows your name. And she's too beautiful to be killed. Especially be a monster like you.

Rosalie POV

I sat, bored, at Physics with Mr. Firmb. Class would be starting in a few minutes. Then the door open, and everyone fell silent as they stared at Emmett Cullen.

He just grinned and walked to the teacher. "Hey, Mr. Firmb. I'm Emmett Cullen, one of the new kids!"

"Oh, um, hello." Mr. Firmb looked a bit intimidated. "Yes, go sit next to Miss Hale."

Emmett turned towards me and smiled an even broader grin. I smiled back, and he sat down next to me. "Hi, I'm Emmett!"

"Rosalie. Rosalie Hale." I shook his hand. He looked a bit like the teddy bear I had made yesterday.

"What do you have next period?" he asked.

"French with Bessette."

"Hey, me, too! Can I walk with you there?"

"Sure, okay." Emmett's so…different from the other guys, like I can trust him.

Emmett POV

Edward and Jasper were spazzing out. Sure, I get why Jasper's doing it, but Edward? He's even older than me! He should be in complete control. As they headed to their classes, I went to mine – physics. Hmm…it would be really fun to freak out the class.

Even the teacher looked scared of me! Hallelujah. And I get to sit next to that amazing blond girl I saw earlier this morning! She smells like apples and pears. I now officially love fruit.

**Dang it, I messed up the first time, so the few of you who were lucky enough got a glimpse of the next chapter. Ah well.**


	3. Reincarnations of Apollo

Brothers and Sisters

Disclaimer: Do I wish I owned Twilight? No duh. _Do _I own Twilight? Opposite of yes.

**This chapter is dedicated to .writing., twilighter97, Nini25, KaiteeLove13, k-pattttttttz, TwilightgoddesslovesEdwardlol, ChocolateGal16, Ilove4everJasperHale, Briony97, StantonLover4Life, xTwilightxChickx, jackiehyde4eva, SarahB0B, NiZZiie, sakuraxsyaoran-harryxdraco, Jazzy-kins, hidinginyoureyes, Rachh93, BlueBelle, twiligherlover1994, piowpiow, Rachh93, xoxo-RaNdoM-pIxIE-xoxo, ., SportsFan32, Blood and Roses230, silksoft96, Sarah, Charlotte 1993, xxTheWiseOnexx, Twilight06, discokiller, dimple, silia, and Uknouluvmxtay.**

Reincarnations of Apollo

Bella walked into the music room, briefly stumbling before she took her seat in the viola section. Forks High had recently gotten enough funds to create a pit orchestra, so she, Alice, and Rosalie had joined.

Her heart started pounding faster as she saw Edward come in. Why was she acting like this? He was just a boy…albeit an inhumanly gorgeous boy. She noticed his eyes darken as he glanced at her and approach the conductor, Mr. Pasallo. After a quick discussion, Edward sat down at the piano, clenching his fists.

Jasper Cullen came inside a moment later, eyes black as they looked from person to person. He didn't even bother speaking to the teacher as he sat down in a chair and pulled out his guitar.

Alice came in right after him, looking sad for some reason. She gave a small smile to Bella as she headed for the flute section.

To everybody's surprise, Rosalie and Emmett came in together, talking like old friends. Rosalie flashed one last smile at him as she sat down with the saxophones. Emmett grinned and headed to the back with the other percussionists.

As soon as the bell rang, Mr. Pasallo stood at the front of the class, clearing his throat. "Good morning, class. As you can see, we have three new students today. If you three wouldn't mind, could you play something for us?" he asked the three Cullens.

Emmett beamed and raised his drumsticks. Everyone stared as he played out a really complex beat, his arms looking like blurs. If it had been anyone else, Bella would've thought they were just banging on the drums and hoping for the best. But this was Emmett _Cullen_, so…

When he finished, there were cheers, the loudest from Rosalie. Alice and Bella noticed how Edward and Jasper's lips seemed to be moving, like they were talking, but there was no sound. Emmett was shrugging and doing the same thing back to them. Odd.

Mr. Pasallo turned to face Edward and Jasper. The two exchanged glances, and Edward sighed as he turned around to face the piano and placed his fingers over the keys.

A song – Claire de Lune, Bella noted – was played, and his eyes were closed as his hands flew over the keyboard. Most of the other students just thought that it sounded pretty.

When it was Jasper's turn, he sighed as he picked up his guitar and began strumming it. A complicated song. Alice hummed along to the little southern ditty, and she was slightly shocked when she saw Jasper look up at her and smile before concentrating on his playing again.

Bella POV

Wow. That was just…amazing. I never knew anybody else who liked classical music. Edward looked so peaceful and serene as he played. It was…well, beautiful. Oh, I really should stop staring now. He's going to think that I'm weird.

Edward POV

Bella looks so beautiful. Gah, stop it, Edward. You can't fall in love with a human, especially not your singer. But I guess I could mentally compliment her. Oh, God, Emmett really needs to keep those mental pictures to himself. He doesn't even know that girl! I winced and wondered which was worse – Emmett's inability to keep his inappropriate thoughts to himself, or Bella's irresistible scent. I was swing towards the first.

Alice POV

Jasper knew how to play Dixie! He really was perfect. I loved that song. I began humming along to it quietly when he looked up at me and smiled. His eyes looked more of a golden color now. What was going on? I paused in my humming and watched him carefully. Now that he was holding a guitar, he seemed more at ease. Or maybe it was just because he was on the other side of the room from me? I felt a pang of sadness that quickly washed away.

Eerie.

Jasper POV

Am I going to have chocolate and vanilla follow me around all day? Not that I'm complaining. I'd love to have her – Alice – around all day. But I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed her. She's amazing. She even knows Dixie. I gave her a little smile before looking down again.

She was feeling sad.

My angel can't be sad. I soaked her sadness in, replacing it with a nice calmness. Now she was starting to get creeped out. Great. Just great. It's Everything-must-go-wrong-for-Jasper Day again, isn't it?

Rosalie POV

Emmett is just plain _awesome_ at drums! I always liked drummers. Especially ones who act like a teddy bear on the inside. I flashed him a smile. That's my monkey man.

Emmett POV

Edward and Jasper need to loosen up. I mean, why can't I be a professional drummer for once? Rosalie likes it. Mm, Rosalie…oh, shut up, Edward.

**YES, I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry. Now move onto the next chapter.**


	4. Lunchtime Losers, Part I

Brothers and Sisters

Disclaimer: Do I wish I owned Twilight? No duh. _Do _I own Twilight? Opposite of yes.

Lunchtime Losers, Part I

Alice walked down the hall sadly as she left chemistry. Jasper was her new partner, but his eyes were dark again, and he hadn't even looked at her. She personally preferred the one she had seen in band class.

"ALICE!" She cringed and turned around as Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley came running up to her.

"Hi… bye!" She began running away. Unfortunately her short legs couldn't carry her very far, especially when compared to the over six foot tall boys.

"Here, Alice, I'll help you with that!" Tyler said cheerfully as he took Alice's books away from her.

"No, it's alright, that's not really necessary –"

"Say, Alice, would you like some help in US History? I could tutor you in that! I'm pretty good at it, and I know that you're having some trouble in that class," Eric offered.

"Wait… how do_ you_ know my grades in History?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Um…"

"Really, Yorkie, you're hacking into her grading account?" Tyler asked his best friend snootily. "That's really desperate."

"Oh, well, what about you, Crowley, you're always tripping over yourself to help Alice out –"

Alice sneakily slipped her books out from Tyler's arms and crept into the cafeteria. Her eyes swept around the cafeteria, looking for her two almost-sisters, when they landed on him.

At the abandoned table in the corner of the cafeteria sat the three Cullen brothers. The three of them all had untouched trays of food in front of them. None of them were eating. Emmett was glowering at something near the windows, and Edward was glaring at something near the cafeteria lunch line. To Alice's surprise, Jasper's gaze was on her, though the golden eyes that she had seen in her vision were still a pit black, like they had been this morning.

She noticed that Edward's gaze flickered to her for barely a second as she thought about this before turning back to the lunch line, glaring again.

Alice quickly slipped into her, Rosalie's, and Bella's usual table by the windows. She noticed what Emmett had been glaring at – Royce King "the Second" was harassing her model like best friend… _again_. She looked to the cafeteria line, where Edward had been looking at. Mike Newton was stalking Bella again, and chattering like a prissy girl to her while she looked completely bored yet horrified at the same time.

She glanced back at Jasper again, who was still looking at her.

"Alice, fancy seeing you here!" Alice winced again as Eric and Tyler came running into the cafeteria. Her eyes flicked over to the corner, and she saw Jasper glaring at the two boys now. Her heart fluttered slightly, and she noticed that the corner of his mouth twitched for a nanosecond before glaring at the boys again.

Help.

* * *

Bella walked to the lunch line to get her – well, lunch. She grabbed one of the trees and waited behind a group of Star Wars and comic book addicts. Her gaze wandered as she waited, landing on the table in the corner that was usually abandoned. The three Cullen brothers sat there. Emmett was looking towards the windows, and Jasper was looking towards her usual table. Edward was looking at her.

"Isabella!" a horribly annoying voice called. Bella closed her eyes exasperatedly before slowly turning around to face her doom.

"What are you doing here?" the puppy like Mike Newton asked cheerfully.

"Searching for the Holy Grail, what other reason could there be?" she muttered sarcastically under her breath.

She noticed Edward smirking ever so slightly before Mike coughed.

"Um, what? What's the Holy Grail? Is that some sort of new football team or something?"

Oh, _why_, why her?

"Never mind." Bella turned back around and picked up a bottle of lemonade.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Mike asked cheerfully.

"Staying away from you." Another smirk from Edward Cullen.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear."

"I'm going to be hanging out with Alice and Rosalie."

"Oh, Brandon and Hale. They're pretty hot, too," he muttered to himself. Bella glanced at Edward again, who was grimacing at something that she couldn't see.

"Oh, yeah! Bella, do you want to come with me to the comedy show later? I heard that it's amateur's night. I think I'll try out for it…"

Help.

* * *

Rosalie was walking into the cafeteria when she passed by the windows. Naturally, she couldn't resist taking a glimpse at her flawless reflection in them. So she paused and swept a lock of her golden blond hair back behind her ear and flashed a stunning smile at herself.

"Rose Petal, baby!"

Oh, _no_. Rosalie made a face at her reflection as she turned around to face her worst nightmare.

Royce King.

_The Second._

Royce beamed as he stepped towards her, running his fingers through his mustard colored hair in what he must have thought was in a seductive manner.

Rosalie quickly cast anxious glances around the cafeteria, searching for anyone or anything that could possibly save her from this… _thing_.

Her eyes skipped past most of the people there. Alice was being irritated by Tyler and Eric – she supposed that they were best friends because they balanced each other out. Eric's brains made up for Tyler's lack of, and Tyler's muscles and brawn made up for Eric's lack of.

Bella was being dogged (pardon the pun) by Mike Newton, who still didn't seem to have lost any of his ridiculous baby fat after seventeen years of living and breathing.

Then her gaze landed on them. They sat at the usually abandoned table in the corner of the cafeteria. They were the three Cullen brothers. Edward was leaning back in his seat and watching where Bella and Mike were interacting – or rather, where Mike was harassing Bella, who looked like she wished nothing better than to sink into the round and die. Jasper was watching where Alice was glancing around helplessly as Tyler and Eric argued over her.

Emmett was watching her. _Her_. Royce was still talking to her, most unfortunately.

"So I was wondering if your parents could arrange a meeting with my parents so that we could get together."

"Hell no," I mumbled to myself. Emmett grinned, but it fell off of his face and turned into a glower as Royce began chatting again.

"I mean, I know that they want us to get together, and I want us to get together, so that should be enough."

Help.

**Two chapters, because 1) the previous one was horrendously short, and 2) I haven't updated in a while. Next chapter is *drum roll* in the boy's POV!!! Not finished yet, though. And I'm in a rut on what the story's going to be on later. I don't want it to sound like other authors', so unless you have a REALLY REALLY REALLY original idea (which you should send in a PM separately), I'll still appreciate your help, but I probably won't use it :P **

**COOKIES...  
**


End file.
